


Day Of Destruction, Days of Revolt

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, M/M, September 11 Attacks, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-14
Updated: 2009-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Author's choice, author's choice, The Keeper of Ruins (Bufalino</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Of Destruction, Days of Revolt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



On the morning of September 11th, the view outside the window of their New York apartment appeared to be a scene out of an apocalyptic motion picture. An earsplitting explosion was heard, the ground beneath their feet rumbled, and when Stiles gazed out the windows he was greeted by the sight of an enormous cloud of blackish, grey smoke rising high in the early morning bright blue sky. He stood in shock with Derek’s arms wrapped around him, tears damping his eyes as the tragic events of that day began to unfold. 

Seconds later there was utter and complete chaos; down on the street, people screamed and gasped in shock while other people cried. Some people ran for their lives as falling debris tumbled down from the building. Most people stood freighted, gazing up at the burning tower. 

Within the moment of people jumping from the top floors of the towers, Stiles cried, sorrowful tears streaming down his cheeks as he clung to Derek, hiding his face in his lover’s chest to hide from the sight of people falling through the air to tumble to their death. Derek whispered dearly reassurance to Stiles as he fought to keep his own tears from streaking down his stubble cheeks. 

Even though they were dating and deeply in love, and both knew how much the other loved them, they had never out loud spoken those three little words. Derek had no intention of saying them today, he planned to wait a week until their anniversary, but in that moment of terror with the world seemingly coming to an end, he let his heart speak. “I love you, Stiles.” 

His soul mate gazed into his eyes, tears streaking down his cheeks as a fond, overwhelmed smile came to his lips. “I love you, Derek.” 

The unthinkable happened next. As Derek and Stiles hugged and shared a loving kiss, a rumble was heard. The sound grew louder, nearly growling like a vicious predator. The South Tower began to collapse. There was a moment of pure silence, and then there was hysteria.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/63131.html?thread=14801307#t14801307)


End file.
